I wanta word with you
by Sasha Shadow
Summary: A light story about the Heel siblings because we are already flooded with dark ones. Pure dialogue.
1. An intro

Background:

The Heel siblings were born to a wealthy family. Their mother didn't care about them and their Father was constantly travelling for work. As a result they were raised by a progression of nannies most of whom didn't last 3 months and the longest only managed to stay for a year.

This left them with the belief that the only person who would always be there for them was each other.

Their primary school education was home tutoring it covered a larger range of topics then what was required. When Cain was of standard age he entered middle school he found the classes dull but loved the freedom it offered. Setsuka was less thrilled by this development as it meant she was alone with the tutors, she began to study in earnest so she could go to school with brother.

Useful Info:

Story is a challenge to convey events/ meaning through conversation alone. Cain is mostly talking with Rick(non-canon) and Setsu talks to Crystal. Other speaking characters include; The shop attendant.

This page will be updated as the story progresses.


	2. New arrival

Setsu starts school she is the youngest person there.

* * *

"Cain your new girl is cute. Can I have her when you're done?"

"That my sister."

"S***, sorry man, I didn't realise. Wasn't she too young to attend here?"

"They ran out of things to teach her at home."

"Smart chick man you must be proud."

"Yeah, clench your teeth."

"What? Why?"

"You shouldn't look at my sister like that."

XXX

"Hey Setsu you shouldn't hang around those guys."

"Why?"

"Their player's sweetie in it for the pleasure rush not commitment."

"So they date lots of girls?"

"Yep,"

"Even my brother?"

"Who?"

"Cain."

"..." "Sorry, alright, don't scratch me." "Yes, he has."

XXX

"Man is this ok?"

"...?"

"You haven't had a girl friend since your sister turned up"

*Nods*

"Really? Why? You actually treat your woman right, I thought you wanted a serious relationship"

"She's my princess"

"I don't get you man."

XXX

"Is all that paint really necessary?"

"Yes"

"I get that you want to keep girls away from him. Sort of... but do you really need to punish those who already left him?"

"Yes because _they_ left _him_."

"Alright just don't forget our sleep over ok?"

"mmm"

XXX

"Man I thought you were mad but she is downright crazy."

*Questioning eyebrow*

"She painted yellow hazard signs on your ex's lookers and she poured more paint inside. Their stuff is ruined."

"No tacks?"

"Tacks?"

"Setsu bought a lot of tacks recently."

*Sound of female screams in the distance*

XXX

"Hey Setsuka if you didn't want to sleep over then you didn't need to come you know? There is no need to cry."

"Brother rebuked me"

"?"

"He said he didn't think I was that kind of girl."

"So he was upset about the ex punishments?"

"No, I put some tacks on the wrong seats. Innocents were hurt."

"..." "Let's give you a makeover, to fit your new Bad Girl image."

"Will it match brother's style?"

"Sure I'll make you a pair."

* * *

For the record Setsu looked like a young innocent in this chap but Cain is already dark. [everyone wears the school uniform]


	3. A hobby

At school on Monday

* * *

"Dude what happened to your sister?"

"She went to a sleep over"

"She has high lights, pink ones man."

"New clothes too"

"Really? Let me come to your place man I wanta see the catwalk."

"No"

"Fine but I won't help you keep the guys away next week."

*Questioning eyebrow*

XXX

"Are you sure you want to wear that to coloured clothes day?"

"It's beautiful."

"There not exactly proper for school"

"It doesn't break any of the guide lines."

"That's because shear clothing wasn't available last century."

"I'm wearing it."

"I feel sorry for your brother."

XXX

"Well Cain, method proximity is working but what about class?"

"I'm right here you know"

"Sorry Setsuka but you gotta be careful in that outfit. Your brother can't stay with you all day."

"I will"

"Huh?"

"I will stay with her all day"

'...'

"Don't worry Rick. Cain attends enough classes an unplanned hooky won't get him expelled."

"Thanks Crystal"

"You on the other hand have two strikes ignore the bell this week and you're gone"

'...'

XXX

"You ok there Setsu"

'?'

"You seemed lost in thought."

"I was thinking."

"About?"

"How much difference the right clothes make."

'...'

"I should study fashion"

XXX

"You look down man"

"Setsu has a new hobby'

"That great. What is it?"

"Making clothes"

"So you're down because she wont show you?"

"I'm the mannequin"

"...Needles?"

*Nods*

XXX

"I thought you liked your new hobby?"

"I did"

"So your burning these clothes because you don't like it any more?"

"I made a white suit."

"And?"

"There was blood"

"Give Cain the clothes he suffered a lot for them.

* * *

I would like to hear your opinion readers is this worth continuing?


	4. Free time

The weekend

* * *

"White's not really your colour man."

"?"

"It doesn't suit your vibe. Mind you the girls will love it, makes you more approachable."

"I'm changing."

"Hell no man, not until you help get a girl."

"You have a girl"

"Yeah she's a sweet cinnamon roll. With those looks of yours we can get me a wicked hot chocolate."

"Food?"

"Yeah makes it sound like I went for a bite to eat, not to cheat."

'...'

XXX

"Why are we at the library Setsuka?"

"Brother's been going out food tasting lately."

"And?"

"If I can cook it he will have no reason to go out."

"Do you plan to isolate your brother?"

"No"

"Then?"

"His playing wingman for Rick"

"Oh. You'll need to study more than that. If you can't make something the excuse still works."

"So many recipes..."

"Don't worry sweetie I'll taste test."

XXX

"Say Cain"

"Mmm?"

"While it's nice that you're asking to hang for once, doesn't Setsuka have dips on you today?"

"I was in the way."

"Of what?"

'...'

"Come on say it."

"The chief"

"You don't have a chief."

"..."

"Cain, come on man."

"..."

XXX

"It's impressive."

"Really?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes your cooking is too"

"But?"

"I meant Cain was impressively bad."

"He can do salads"

"That's good. He won't starve alone."

*Pot drops*

"Setsu?"

"I forgot to pack brother's lunch."

XXX

*Growls*

"Man why not buy a lunch?"

"If it's not Setsu's it tastes bad."

"Didn't she only start cooking today? You can't expect her to make you lunch."

"...? No, she always made my lunch."

"Seriously?"

*Nods*

"Man... I thought you bought them from a professional chief. No wonder you're a picky eater. Then what was she learning today?"

"Baking sweets"

"You've got to share."

XXX

"You've been cooking since you could reach the stove?"

"Yeah"

"Didn't you have adults to do it for you?"

"Only nannies,"

"Exactly"

"Good cooking wasn't a requirement for nannies. When we got a skilled one I had her teach me before she ran."

"No wonder you're so good at home-economics."

* * *

Thank you Natsu, I'm glad you like it.


	5. Hidden Motives

Secret motives

Enter a shop assistant.

* * *

"These are so delicious man. Your sister could make it a pro chief."

"I told you she was one."

"Yeah, but you never said she was this good. In fact you only mentioned the grades she used to skip years."

"You want to hear more?"

"Stuff like this hell yeah."

"Setsu is adorable, she turns pink whenever she is truly happy and can ...Blab bla bla Setsu bla"

"I'm sorry I asked"

"Why?"

"Didn't your throat go dry?"

"It's always a pleasure to talk about Setsu."

"I'll keep that in mind." (And not ask again.)

XXX

"Setsu what's with all this stuff you didn't use?"

"Oh those, they're part of my plan."

"Revenge Plan? No-one did anything wrong this week."

"No, The Stop Brother smocking plan."

"These things...you're trying to use up all your allowance?"

"And Brother's"

"That is a lot of money"

"Yep"

XXX

"What do you mean my cards been declined?"

"You have insufficient funds Sir"

"Bull**** Try again"

"It was still declined Sir"

"F***."

"If you believe there are fraudulent claims on your account please take it up with the police Sir."

"No, I know where the money went."

"Hey Cain, why is it taking so long to get Pizza?"

"So that's why Setsu was willing to go on three shopping sprees."

"Cain?"

XXX

"Setsu you look down."

"Cain has been asking for money."

"Isn't that good your plan worked."

"With puppy dog eyes."

"You can hold out, you're broke to."

"His temper has gotten steadily worse."

"Oh, what will you do?"

"Can you think of any good jobs for me Crystal?"

"That bad huh? How about..."

* * *

Thank you to my four lovely reviewers and everyone else who reads this. I didn't start this story with a plan in mind so picking where its goes each chap takes some time; I admit I'm not the best writer either. Thanks for your support.


	6. New Job

New Job

* * *

"Ok, Cain you've never been the most vocal person but this silence is too much. What's up man?"

'...'

"Is it the smocks? Cause I've got some not as good as yours but they'll do."

'...'

"You get your allowance on a regular basis so just wait and you can buy some more."

'...'

"Say something!"

"Setsu's been avoiding me."

"You didn't restrain yourself around her in the belief she wouldn't use such methods again. The fact that she's avoiding you should be proof it worked."

"I need to talk to Crystal."

"Hay, Cain. Cain! Ugh, he leaves just like that."

XXX

"Crystal,"

"Oh, Bloody Knuckles, what brings you here?"

"What have you got Setsu into?"

"Cool it tiger, she just looking for a way to get you some cigs earlier than next month."

"So she is up to something."

"Job hunting, soo dangerous, the big guardian wolf is going to punish me for that?"

"Work,"

"Ha ha, you look like you were struck with lightning Cain."

"That's unneeded."

"True but it will be a good experience for her."

"Crystal, she skipped grades to get to middle school. Just because she dresses like a Goth model now doesn't mean she's older or more experienced in worldly things."

'...'

"You forgot?"

"Mother Earth, I'm an idiot. She is set on working so I can't stop that... My uncle has a Haunted Cafe thing. I'll tell him I work there if Setsu comes. That way I can watch over her."

XXX

"It's not Halloween."

"Hmm, oh Hi Rick"

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Tell me why the two of you are dressed like that."

"It's our work uniform"

"That's a costume not a uniform."

"Well if you don't believe us come to the cafe."

"Eh, this place? It's famous; the food is so good even the screams of those who dare the hunted house won't put you off. And the spook zone is granted to give you a fright. In October you're even required to make reservations 'cause everyone wants their Halloween party there."

"So you believe us now?"

"Yeah, can you get me a discount?"

"No!"

* * *

How do you like Setsu's new job? I figured if she didn't like it she would quit already, or get fired for her fashion. But Cain told Setsu during tragic marker that her English was too polite when greeting people so I figured it had to be a service industry.


	7. Personal Pride

Personal Pride

* * *

"Your sister has got a job in an awesome place."

'...'

"I wish I could afford to go there."

'...'

"I went to look at the cafe part once during their shift hours but I couldn't see your sister."

'...'

"Crystal shooed me out when she realised I wasn't going to buy anything."

"Rick."

"Yeah?"

"The food in the cafe isn't that expensive, you can buy cigs you can get something off the menu. Also Setsu runs the new take away cakes range they have. She cooks them during working hours so the only chance you have to see her is in the spooky fun zone or the spooky hunted house area."

"You really do say more when it's about Setsuka."

"and?"

"and I spend all my pocket money on cigs and games; there is nothing left for food."

XXX

"Being the hunted house attendant is so much fun, if I wasn't stuck in the spooky fun kitchen I would so take more sifts there."

"There aren't that many who go through the hunted house. If you weren't stuck in the kitchen you would be helping me out on the cafe floor."

"Oh, how dull"

"You're looking down on what I do? Alright then I won't tell the customers reaction to your Edible Frights."

"No, no you got to tell me. Crystal how did they go?"

"Sit still so I can un-tease your hair."

"Please,"

"Fine, of the four buyers I've seen one shrieked and dropped the box, two flinched then smiled and the last didn't react at all."

"Was the last brother?"

"... Yes,"

"The first must have been the marzipan dentals, they are so realistic. I modelled them after your grannies fake teeth."

"That would explain why the customer didn't try to taste it."

"Ehh?'

"They put it in the bin without looking inside again."

"I guess I should aim for flinching instead of screaming then."

"Really I'm jealous."

"Why?"

"We both work on the same weekends but you get paid more than I."

"It must be the cook title"

"It is, that and the cooking lessons you video and put on their website."

"Those? But the base recipes are so simple it's more about the spooky decorations."

XXX

"Cain."

"hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Research"

"I can see that much man. There are no assignments at the moment what are you looking into?"

"Acting classes"

"Why?"

"As the older brother I should have had a job first."

"That doesn't explain the computer search man. Anyone would recruit you as a bouncer."

"I don't want to be a bouncer, I want to be an actor."

"Your serious,"

"yep"

* * *

The chapters so far have been very Setsu centred so I should do something for Cain now I guess. The thing is I want them to be as Ren and Kyoko made them, which means they will have traces of those people but still be individuals shaped by there own life experiences.

So why does 'the fashion-esta with a heart of fire' have Kyoko level home maker skills. Why does Cain have the landmine of 'murder', is it like Ren misplaced guilt or something else. Why are they so physically close as siblings?(I refuse to take the favoured sexual route they are siblings not Ren and Kyoko).

Answering these questions on character building will probably be the end of story but that's a way to go yet.

I wanta add some actions in with the dialogue but its an all speech challenge.


	8. Doing Things

Doing things

* * *

"Setsuka"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you seem more worn after taking a day off to spend with your bro?'

"What should I do?"

"Context first girl"

"Brother was speaking very seriously about his plan to become an actor. When mother heard she scolded him greatly and halved his allowance."

"You could let him use your money,"

"That's not a solution. Money's not even a problem."

"Do you really need to solve anything?"

"Ehh?"

"Cain is his own person. He can deal with this matter himself. If he can't wouldn't he ask you first? Then you'll know exactly what to do to help him."

"Just wait?"

"No, live your life, work, study and play. Encourage him when his down but let him do his own thing."

'...'

"Think about it, ok? You said yourself that you weren't planning to tie him down your whole life."

XXX

"Cain, man"

"mmm?"

"Is that deal with your father very important?"

"The one about my grades? Relatively so, why?"

"Well I found an acting group that has the conditions you need but it's very time intensive."

"How bad?"

"Between school and them you can either study or sleep, not both."

"I'll cope, what's their name?"

"Street theatre group 'Death Dream,' they have a small loyal following and a website here's the e-address."

"...That's pretty hard core for a hobby group."

"Rumour has it the leader originally planned to enter the big time. They hold the production to the same standard as Pros."

"You're good at information gathering."

"Bla, I'm all gossip. If you want real info go to Crystal, with her big extended family that loves group dinners she can find out anything."

"That's an exaggeration."

"With thirty working adults in different fields? Not by much, think about it."

'...'

"How long have you wanted to be an actor anyway?"

'...'

"Cain?"

"I need to read this. Give me a moment."

XXX

"Setsuka. What are you up to?"

"What makes you think I'm up to something?"

"You've stopped sulking over Cain's problem."

"You know me better with each passing week! Crystal you're a great friend."

"That's best friend and don't change the subject spill."

"I'm saving money to buy a flat."

"A flat?!"

"Between work and my allowance I'm making more than an adults wage. It's very doable and I have next to no living expenses."

'...'

"I figure I'll have enough by the end of middle school. The only trouble will be parental consent because I'm underage."

'...'

"When I'm ready to leave home brother should be old enough, so that's only a matter of putting it in his name."

"Setsuka,"

"hmm?"

"Does Cain know about this?"

"No"

"Tell him."

"Ok, after he has a job."

"... Alright"

* * *

So Cain is now studying acting in earnest and Setsu has far too much going on for a girl her age...At least what I think her age is.

Australia doesn't have 'middle school' so I'm just pegging it as years 5-8 in our school system.

Any suggestions for where I should take this?


	9. Failure Success

Failure Success

* * *

"How are you holding up man?"

"I've been better."

"You were rejected?"

"Partly"

"EH?"

"The street theatre group wouldn't take me but I did get into our school group successfully."

"That must suck."

"hmm, well I was recommended to their online acting course that you do as your schedule permits."

"So they like you but you're too green?"

"Hard to tell."

XXX

"Setsu, Crystal, What's the secret?"

"Rick? What are you doing here?"

"Clearly I just asked you a question. If you answer it I'll answer yours."

"We don't have a secret so why bother?"

"Setsuka might get away with the poker face 'cause she wears it all the time but you can't Crystal. Tell."

"It's a surprise for Cain do you really think you can keep it secret? The time frame exceeds a week."

"Over a week umm, ok. Yeah I can't do that tell me anyways."

"No,"

"Can I get a yes ever?"

"When you pick what you wanta do for your birthday, possibly."

"Only a possibly? You two girls are savages to my dignity."

"He has dignity?"

"That's what he said."

"Should we rip it?"

"Sounds fun but that could be the only thing making him bearable."

"Oh, a shame."

"Girls I'm still here you know?"

"Then you know we gave you mercy."

XXX

"Setsu"

"Yes brother?"

"What did you do to Rick?"

"Nothing why?"

'...'

"Brother?"

"You're being honest but why..."

"Cain"

"Setsu he is calling you a demoness I know you don't like him but he is the only one at school willing to call me friend. You know that right?"

"Of course I'd never hurt brother."

"...it's likely a misunderstanding."

"Ok? If brother says so, will we still be going over your lines today?"

XXX

"Haya Crystal."

"Haya girl, so what's sup?"

"Mother."

"Alright? And..."

"She chose the punishment."

"The one you were expecting because you caused a fuss at that formal party?"

"Yeah"

"Didn't you say the worst she could do was add extra tutoring lessons at home."

"Yeah,"

"Well did you get something worse?"

"No"

"Then why did you call me up so late?"

"It's a language."

"Pardon?"

"Cain and I will be learning Japanese on top of our other commitments until we're fluent."

"Oh,"

"To learn it quicker we will be chatting to each other in it so don't feel left out."

"Setsuka."

"Hmm?"

"In future don't call me at ten PM just to tell me you're going to be using a secret language with someone else."

"Oh, Cain said Rick complained a lot so I wanted to let you know."

"Alright, we can discuss this at school tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night Crystal"

XXX

"You are smiling and I can't see Setsuka. Ok Cain, tell."

"Drama Club has been great."

"Really, that's all."

"Uha,"

"If that's all it is then why don't you smile after thrashing all the school sportsmen at their own games."

"They're not strong enough to be an opponent's; that's not the same."

"I don't get it."

"So I entered the club midterm."

"ok,"

"They were having every member direct one class."

"Classic"

"It was my lesson today."

"So you tortured them and still revel in the joy?"

"No, I directed the class through [Death Dream]'s early exercises for actors."

'?'

"The supervising teacher asked me where I got those ideas and now all our skill building classes will be based on that."

"So you're happy you taught the teacher?"

"[Death Dream] holds itself to pro standard; I will now be participating in guided group lessons based off their standards. It's more effective than acting alone."

"So you got a bargain."

"Our definition of 'bargain' is likely different but yeah. Yes I did."

"I knew it man, you will never lose out."

XXX

"Setsuka?"

"Is the problem difficult Crystal?"

"No, I'm just wondering when our after school 'chill' time became a study group."

"Sorry, between all the things I'm doing there is no free time so I'm trying to multi task when possible."

"You really are a busy girl, I'll admit. Well no complaints when I pick your brain to bring my homework up a few levels."

"None, but when have you bothered with homework?"

"Since my chill time was tainted by school."

"Sorry Crystal, here. These are my answers for the work your doing remember to rephrase it."

"Got it."

* * *

So life goes on, and I really need to add more characters. Thank you for the information on American middle school!

Also my word count says I'll have completed the dialogue challenge in 3-4 more chapters. Should I, A: continue the story as I have been, B:continue the story with actions or C:Go back and add actions for the entire fic then continue.


	10. Under Control

Under Control

* * *

"Hey Rick lend me some games this weekend?"

"Which ones?"

"One of the shooting ones you don't use any more."

"I use all my games Cain."

"Just lend me something."

"Ok man"

*time passes*

"Why the sudden interest?"

"Setsu is planning to modify all her old clothes to suit her new style. I've finished all my other stuff and want something to put my hands to."

"You mean to say you've done all your homework, assignments and memorised that script?"

"Yeah"

"Let me copy your homework."

"With our grade differences won't the teachers notice right away?"

"You're right."

XXX

"Wow Sweetie where did you get that skirt?"

"Oh this I just adjusted one of my old ones."

"Your hobby came in useful after all."

*looks at her clothes* "Your right"

"So that's what you did with your weekend."

"Well there was work and homework. I went to the movies with Brother and got a manicure."

"That reminds me Sweetie you've been working for two months shouldn't your allowance have come in by now?"

"Did you forget what I'm saving for?"

"Right. How is your brother's job hunt going?"

"He only applies for things that involve acting."

"So not well then."

"Actually..."

XXX

"Why can't you come to the mixer? It's above board and everything."

"I have stuff to do that day."

"You don't have a girlfriend so you have to come."

"No I don't. I really have something to do."

"Then why can't you tell me what it is?"

'...'

"Tell me or I'll drag you there."

"I got a job."

"Really cool, what is it."

*mumbles*

"Pardon"

"Embarrassing"

"Ok now you really need to tell."

"I'll tell you where. If you drop the mixer you can see for yourself."

"You know Cain that's not a sacrifice I'm willing to make...but I really wanta know."

"To bad"

XXX

"You have to be joking."

"I'm not."

"Your brothers really"

"Yeah"

"Wow that like totally against his image."

"That is acting for you. Becoming someone else"

* * *

Well it been awhile since I added to this...oops. Thanks for waiting.


	11. Upside Down

Upside Down

Both Setsu and Cain are working hard at their jobs.

* * *

"Bahahaha"

"You don't need to laugh so hard Crystal"

"This isn't near enough, just imagining Cain dressed in that! Hahaha"

"What's so funny about it? I'm worried he might get heat stroke like the last performer."

"Setsu, Sweetie do you perhaps not know what your brother will be dressed as?"

"Eh, not really I was just told he would be there mascot."

"Here sweetie this is what their mascot looks like."

"Umm..."

"I can't believe your brother agreed to do it."

"It's a chicken with a bow tie."

"Not what you thought right."

"I admit it is funny go and laugh."

"Bahahaha"

"I should have looked it up when he first told me."

XXX

"So Cain how was work last night?"

"You smiling like you visited I know you didn't"

"I didn't have to man a looked up events for the location you gave me."

"So you know then."

"Yeah, that suit must be stifling"

"Don't tell anyone Rick, I mean it."

"I get it man being a bear mascot is a little embarrassing."

"...Yeah"

"Hay, look on the bright side at least you weren't the chicken. It got crushed when all the children were invited on stage."

"Everyone was better off than the Rooster...if you don't count his popularity vote."

"That was a Rooster? I thought it was a hen."

"Mmm"

XXX

"Brother"

"Yes Setsu."

"Why is Rick telling everyone you're a Bear mascot?"

"..."

"You're not using him to spread lies surely, that's not good."

"No Setsu it's just his own misunderstanding."

"Oh well congratulation's on winning the most popular mascot award."

"Thanks Setsu. Say you didn't tell anyone right."

"Only Crystal and she can hold her tongue."

"Unlike Rick"

"I wasn't going to say that."

"You were thinking it."

"You know me so well brother."

XXX

"Didn't you say you couldn't afford them?"

"Huh, Cain? Oh, of course you would notice your sister's cakes."

"Rick..."

"Right all right, I saved up after all your bragging to have a taste. You are right by the way they're great."

"You have four."

"Oh that. The Cake range has really taken off there I heard that full time employees are being taught so they don't need to close it down when Setsuka leaves."

"So that's what she meant by an unpaid promotion."

"Huh, oh I guess. You would know better than me."

* * *

I knew I was going to make Cain a mascot but it really was last minute that made me decide on Bo.

It's been I while since I updated. Thanks everyone who review, Follow and Favourite since this is my only story for skip beat so far your support has been great.


End file.
